moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Issabeia Dufaud
Origins Issabeia was born August 19th, year 16 LC to Alexandra and Mason Heartsong in northwestern Westfall. Upon birth, Issabeia was originally named 'Isabella' before her parents decided to give her the unique name of 'Issabeia'. Her parents had conceived Issabeia soon after they were married and had eloped to Westfall from Stormwind City. Alexandra was barely 18 by the time Issabeia was born, and Mason was well into the age of 19. They were impoverished and destitute and were hardly able to take care of themselves, as well as a very young child. They did the best as they were able, but it was hard for the both of them. The two were incredibly happy and had no problem with their current life; however, after Issabeia turned a year old, they wondered that even if they were happy, would their darling child be? Issabeia picked up books fairly early into her life, learning how to read thanks to Alexandra's constant attempts and the pile of books she had obtained from trips into a nearby town. Mason had been incredibly busy while Alexandra took care of Issabeia. He took care of the small amount of farmland that generated almost all of their income. As soon as little Issabeia could talk, she seemed to never stop. Alexandra and Mason thought that their daughter would become quite the talker, but they soon realized that it was only a phase. She grew to be elegant, even for a small child. By the age of 2, she was already trying to read by herself. It would take her a while to finish a simple page in a book that wasn't meant for children specifically, but she loved it. Alexandra and Mason continued to talk about how they would raise her until they came to a conclusion that would leave them unhappy but gave Issabeia a chance to not grow in poverty. They wished a rich and cultured life for her at the age of 3. Very saddened by their decision, they traveled to Stormwind City to meet with a family friend who could take care of her and teach her the ways of the Light. Growing Up Away from Family The man who had taken Issabeia into his care was named Thomas Blythe, a man of the Light and a retired Paladin. He ran a bit of a training service to young children who desired to take paths into the Light. Thomas had given her books to read about the Light. She was taught Its ideals and history early. By the age of 6, she had already read a book or two considering the Light and Its history, and she was now prepared to take Thomas' class with several others. She was quiet and shy, unlike herself at 2 years old. Thomas took it up as his responsibility to break out of her shell and help her become social so she could make friends. This proved to be fairly hard. The other kids in her class had thought she was a bit odd since her head was always in some kind of book. She proved to be incredibly studious and excelled at nearly everything thrown at her during her first year of her class. Thomas knew she was bright, but he could see how Issabeia needed a good friend at her own age. He encouraged her to talk to the other children again; however, they did not seem to like her even after she was kind. It seemed almost futile. Thomas saw that she was happy and didn't need friends. She kept to herself until the age of 9 where she grew close to a boy in her class who thought she was pretty. This boy went by the name of Jared Ainsely. He talked to Issabeia and they became close. He had troubles with his work and studies, so Issabeia had offered to help him. She took a trip to his home to help him, and she found out that Jared was a noble. His family had a large home near the Stormwind Keep. His family had not taken a like to her after they found out that she was as poor as she was. They were incredibly rude and obscene to her, showing her no respect. Vanity and selfishness were all that Issabeia saw in Jared's family, so she thought to herself that Jared would grow to be that way. She did not talk to him again until the age of 10, where they were assigned to take a trip into the Mage Quarter together and learn something. They took themselves to the top of the Mage Tower and decided to ask a mage there about the history of the Mage Quarter. As the old man yammered on, Issabeia was intent on taking notes and paying attention, while Jared tried to speak to her and explain his position with his family. An hour passed when the man stopped talking. Issabeia had her notes, and they left to go back to Thomas' home where the class took place. No one was back when they had returned, so Issabeia was finally forced to talk to Jared. Jared explained to her that he knew his parents were a certain way, but he did not plan to be like them. Issabeia warmed back up to him and they became friends once again, finishing their lesson there with much learned. As Issabeia's class ended for a small break during the hot summer days, she decided to obtain her first job. She was requested by a couple of kind nobles if she would help clean their home while they were away on travel. Issabeia had not seen Jared all summer, but it didn't bother her. The family paid her well for her work there, and she was told to sleep there in luxury since she's keeping watch of the place. The family's home had a lovely deck where Issabeia would read for hours. She read the history of Dwarves, the First War, the Second War, and even the Third War. She was absolutely shocked by the death and torment of others, and she was never the same towards fighting of any kind. She was awoken to the terror and ferocity of war, and from that moment on she would never be cruel or unkind again. She followed this and began to help those in need around her constantly while still keeping a hold of the Light. When her class with Thomas resumed, she was no longer terribly shy. She was outgoing, friendly, and many came to her for help with anything. Jared, however, was not there and she believed that he would never come back to her life. Heartbreaking Decisions Issabeia dawned on the ending of her classes as she grew much into her adolescence. She had become friends with the six or so people in her class until chaos began to spark during the return of Deathwing in year 31 LC. Their class came to a halt as they all had a craving for battle after their studies, but Jared was still nowhere to be seen or heard from. Issabeia traveled to Mount Hyjal to help with an encampment dedicated to healing the wounded. She spent many weeks there, seeing people die within mere inches of her. She became very connected to the spirituality of the Light, as only one soldier had died under her responsibility. Those around her said it was her talent or luck, but she believed that it was the Light's will. She carried around a small sigil of Faol to spark her faith whenever she gazed upon it. She obtained this from Thomas before she left as a token to come back home safely. During the last couple of weeks in her encampment, Issabeia was assigned to meet with a soldier and give a status report to send back to those still fighting. She rode out to meet at a rendezvous point with the soldier, only to find out it was someone she would have never expected to see again. She barely recognized him, but he immediately recognized her. It was Jared Ainsely. They embraced and spoke for much longer than needed for duty, and he went back to send information. Before leaving, he arranged another meeting with her in secret to catch up and speak with her. She was eager to speak to him once again since she knew that she grew feelings for him even though they haven't been together in years, and her heart fluttered when Jared told her that he felt the same way. Telling her that her beauty, both inside and out, is unmatched by any noblewoman, Jared was able to charm her into a gentle kiss. Though it was sweet at first, he began to force her into more than she was comfortable with doing, and she was terrified. The two did not have sexual relations, but Issabeia told him swiftly after he became aggressive with her that she never wanted to be anywhere near him again. She took her saddened self back to her encampment and began to weep. Her first friend and her first love had tried to take advantage of her kindness. The very next day at her encampment would become even worse than the day before. During the hours of dusk, a few soldiers came into the camp for healing after an ambush. The most wounded one had lost a leg and both of their eyes. The soldier was barely conscious, but he heard the voice of Issabeia and called out to her, apologizing and sobbing without any tears. Issabeia recognized the man's voice, and once again she was reunited with Jared Ainsely. He cried out to her as he was being taken to a different part of the camp, telling her that he loved her and he was sorry for everything. After hours of stress and screaming, Jared was healed and stable. He requested for the girl he loved and come she did. Instead of talking for more hours, he asked one thing of her: a swift death. He explained he was in pain and it was inevitable. She took a small surgery knife and, with his guidance, she drove it into his chest. She fled for Stormwind and took some time away from war. A few months later, Issabeia was issued to the Twilight Highlands to deal with the work of cultists near the Bastion of Twilight. She was in a deep, depressed state, feeling almost nothing and wanting to do nothing. While traveling to the encampment, she was attacked by a single cultist and had to retaliate or die herself. Out of complete self-protection, she said a prayer and a beam of holy fire scorched the cultist and left them dead. Completely struck with amazement and awe, Issabeia rushed to the encampment and rose out of her state of depression. Her sense of empowerment did not cloud her faith, but instead her faith was restored and used in her healing, eventually rising to the co-leader of the encampment's medical ward. She was sent home after a couple months of service around December in year 32 LC. Rebirth Upon her arrival back home to Thomas, she discovered he was dying of old age. As the only person that could take care of him, Issabeia was forced to stay home instead of going to the cathedral to begin her studies as a priest. She was fine with taking care of him at first, but as he became less and less able to take care of himself, responsibility dawned on Issabeia and she found it overwhelming after she had to do almost everything for'' ''him. She tried to keep up a personal life and had to abandon it due to her caring of Thomas. It became harder for her as he gained memory loss; therefore, his memories started to fade and so did Issabeia's patience. One day it became too much for her, and she lashed out to him. She shouted obscenities, told him that he should die already, and said that he hated him for keeping her back for a whole year. She left him in his feeble state and traveled to the Mage Quarter after finding a flat there. She began her own studying of scriptures and such, but guilt dawned upon her. She had heard a few months later that Thomas died of sickness and bad health. The Silver Hand As a year or so of hopeless studying came, she prepared to take advances with her work in the Light. She began helping the homeless in Stormwind by offering them a place to stay, and praying each day without falter became a routine for her. Issabeia's sadness over the death of Thomas sparked her to place in an application to the Silver Hand in Stormwind as an aspiring novice of the Light near the beginning of the summer of year 36. After being accepted a day or so later, she was inducted within a week. Whilst doing her studying in the Cathedral of Light, she became acquainted with many of the Order's chaplaincy sect. One of these people being Mother Bronwynn Branson. The two had comparably different personalities, but they shared an interest in something unheard of and knew it was a long time coming. She asked to be mentored by Bronwynn, and Bronwynn told her that she would mentor her a couple days after Issabeia asked. Bronwynn had Issabeia do many writing assignments to clarify and analyze the Codex of Scripture, as well as the Codex of Rites in a blue-binded journal. Over a couple of months, Issabeia's curiosity and bookwormish tendencies led her into her trial phase of learning fairly swiftly, and she was ordinated as a priestess. Truth Issabeia, beginning her adulthood, had no knowledge of anything involving her parents besides what she remembered when she was very little. A friend of Issabeia's father, who is a Tauren in the Cenarion Circle, wrote to Issabeia describing his concerns and that he wishes to help her find any information about her parents. She knew that working alongside the Horde would be breaking her vows, so she kindly resigned from the Silver Hand. After her resigning, she took many weeks to discover the truth about her parents and especially herself. She discovered that both Mason and Alexandra died defending their small farm because Mason was rumored to be working with the Horde. Issabeia, strangely, felt no sorrow or remorse, for she barely remembered her mother and father; however, she did promise to maintain all family traditions and stay loyal to herself. While still finding more information in Westfall, Bronwynn found Issabeia and finished their training. She excelled and ascended due to the trial, and she gained a sense of strength physically, mentally, and spiritually. The Vigil Issabeia's work in the Silver Hand caught the attention of Lord-Commander Davrum Niall, a man creating an order with unity among ranks and a goal of defeating all evil. Davrum wrote Issabeia a letter, telling her to come to the cathedral. Issabeia was not the only one invited, though, she saw many of her former peers of the Silver Hand there and she was sure that she wanted to take part after hearing Davrum's speech. After much planning, she was a part of their Congregation of the Dawn as a prioress. During a large recruitment phase of the order, many of the new inductees came to her for confessionals. She gave fair penance and was incredibly confidential when it came to the information she was given; therefore, during a Winter Veil Ball hosted by both Leedra and Issabeia, Davrum gave an announcement that Issabeia would become the High Confessor of the order. She was of course humbled and honored, and she takes the position with extreme seriousness. Issabeia then traveled with her new order to Ban'diel to reclaim the island for the order's operations against evil. The Legion Returns Soaring High and Vigilant The returning of the Legion to Azeroth brought many mental and physical challenges to Issabeia. From the start, Issabeia has been on constant duty, and when the first invasions hit, Vivian and Issabeia were placed on a special task force dedicated to helping those in need at invasion sites. Her fighting skills were greatly challenged, and Vivian proved a better protector, while Issabeia proved a much better mender. Constantly facing death, the two women found themselves continually in stress over whether or not the other one was okay, and eventually, they would break down and tell each other that they love each other like a sister, and they would do anything to protect the other one. Through that, they strengthened each other with hope, and it would come into use when they'd be commissioned to the Broken Isles. Continuous months of fighting would ensue, and Issabeia continued to find her morals to be challenged after the death of Varian Wrynn, but she kept onto her beliefs and still treats the Horde with as much respect as possible. Finding a calling away from The Radiant Vigil under the banners of The Citrine Eagle was an easy process for the priestess. Zaria Blackmoore, who was already a good friend of the woman and supporter of her order, allowed the entry of Issabeia as a combat medic. While she kept her responsibilities as the Auxiliary Bishop of Ban'diel, the continued attacks of the Legion left Issabeia with a hope and need for the future. Because the Eagles were on the front lines, Issabeia felt she could accomplish much more with them. If Ban'diel ever calls for the woman's services again, though, she will answer dutifully and honorably. The decision to join The Citrine Eagle was also one aided by none other than Adler Dufaud, who had difficulties being away from Issabeia during times of battle. Death of the Gracious The death of Vivian Tapp marked a stark change in the path of Issabeia's life. After calling upon the Light, believing wholly that it could save her dying friend after she was shot through the chest, Issabeia's faith was changed. No longer did she believe completely in the virtue and protection of the Light. After all, how could Issabeia, one who has dedicated her whole life to its virtues and practices, believe in such an entity after losing her parents, her first love, many friends, a cousin, and a near sister? She resigned quietly from The Citrine Eagle, departing to Brokenbough to live in solitude with her husband, Adler Dufaud, who acts as a grounding aspect in her life. Even with Adler's help, Issabeia has drastically changed. This is especially so after holding a funeral with Nazarath Rosewood and Leedra Gossmere for the young Vivian Tapp. Concern was drawn towards Issabeia's gradual loss of faith, and when Issabeia traveled to the grave site in Brokenbough, the body was gone. Still, she goes there and places fresh flowers from her flower garden every day to show her love for her fallen friend. Physical Description Issabeia's physique is both tall and thin, and she seems to be fairly weak with only a small bit of muscular definition. Her face has softer features, which makes her look fairly happy and kind all the time. When her face was rested, a small smile is always on her face. She has fair skin, and her hair is incredibly unruly and curly, golden-blonde strands falling around her face to reach down to the middle of her back. She has gentle-looking blue eyes set under simple eyebrows. Issabeia often prefers robes or dresses to pants, and seeing her in such unless it is armor is a rare sight indeed. Important People Sir Thomas Blythe This knight of the Sons of Lothar was Issabeia's prime mentor and adviser while she grew up. In many ways, he was like a father to her. He gave her education, encouraged her to step outside of what was comfortable for her, and Thomas taught her to take the initiative if she wanted to do something. These lessons are held dear to Issabeia to this day. His teachings have inspired her and made her into the woman she is. While she did something aggressive to him during their last meeting, Issabeia has confessed this and repented in the name of the Light. Thomas gave Issabeia his family's wealth when he died, and the two impacted the other incredibly positively. Leedra Tirigand Former Silver Hand chaplaincy member Leedra Tirigand is not only a cousin but also a great friend to Issabeia. The two are similar in manner, but Leedra treats Issabeia as if she were her little sister. Leedra looks out for Issabeia and constantly teaches her important lessons about how a lady, especially a priestess, should act. They look alike in a strange way that many have confused one for the other. However, once you know the two, they are very hard to mistake for each other. Leedra has also given birth to a few beautiful children, and Issabeia enjoys the role of 'aunt' very much. Dame Vivian Tapp This shieldmaiden and honored knight-healer had quickly become Issabeia's closest friend. She trusted her beyond belief, telling her about almost everything in her life. They shared much of what they had to tell to each other as they were similar in some ways of appearance. The two shared inside jokes and could usually be seen whispering and giggling almost anywhere. Vivian and Issabeia were inseparable, and Vivian helped Issabeia find the truth about her parents. The two had spent so much time together that they might as well have been sisters. After experiencing so much together, it can be said that the two were more than friends, even regarding each other as a sister. When the Legion returned to Azeroth, the two were deployed under the same squadron that was tasked with the dealings of demons invading in both Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms. Many heartfelt moments were shared between the two at this time, both of them expressing that they'd sacrifice their lives for each other if they got the chance. Although they were not a couple, many did mistake them for one. The onset of Argus and Issabeia's involvement with the Citrine Eagle caused the two to come into contact with each other less, but their friendship held strong. Things took a dark turn for the two when, while in Alterac together, Vivian was killed by a band of Legion demons that hunted her down. Issabeia, who was left to weep over her bloodied body, departed from the Citrine Eagle for these reasons. Adler Dufaud Although there is much that can be said about Issabeia's relationship with Adler Dufaud, it is completely clear that these two share intense feelings for one another. At first, the two had a strange start of a friendship when Adler attempted to woo her, yet because of the actions he often portrays outwardly, she was hardly captivated by him. Instead of flirting with the man, she started a simple conversation and found that there was much more to him than he liked to show at first, and because she saw that side she grew to respect him for it. Enter months of vague flirting between the two and an awkward kiss at a Winter's Veil celebration, and a strange yet beautiful relationship sparked between them. To others, the pairing seems odd: a virtuous priestess with a coquettish bard; however, the dynamic they share is unique, sweet, and it's clear the two care for each other. Adler has pushed Issabeia to continue to be curious instead of judge from a first glance, and while he may not know it, he has had a much more positive effect on her than he could ever imagine. The two of them have also committed to adopting a dog, creating a "little family" as Adler himself likes to call the trio. Bonnie, as they named the dog, was a great addition to the couple. As their relationship continued, learning about the man's past created a deep-set understanding that Issabeia has for the man, and after much deliberation, the two eloped. For several weeks they were away, married in secret, before coming back and having a small, private wedding with their closest friends. It wasn't until Argus appeared that they decided to make their marriage public, and the two live in a place special to Adler: Brokenbough. With Vivian Tapp's death, Issabeia's depressive state caused her to retreat from all duties in favor of staying in Brokenbough to mourn and recover from the devastation of losing her best friend. Once more, Adler proved himself as a figure of security and happiness for the woman, so much so that because of his help, she began to work as a simple medic again. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Priests Category:Stormwindian Category:Shadowtalon Company